One Drunken Night
by DominusTenebris
Summary: Alcohol makes you do things you'll regret. This goes for Star and Marco. When it comes to friendship, theirs was nearly unbreakable, or so they thought. One night at a party, after a lot of drinking, Star and Marco do something that will put their friendship to the test that it might not survive. (Rated M for Sexual Themes)
1. Chapter 1

The muffled sound of music echoed through the streets. Teenagers surrounded the house of which a Senior party was taking place, the intoxicated youth stumbled and shouted as they danced to the music. Two teenagers sat on the couch slurring in coversation. Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly sat next to each other, lost in conversation, as they continued to take sip from their drinks.

"S-so" Said the 18 year old princess "How did the confession to Jackie go...?" Star asked as Marco sighed and took a large swig of his drink.

"Just as I worried..." Marco spoke, kinda buzzed. "She.. friend-zoned the hell out of me..." Marco looked down feeling defeated.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat..." Star said in a hushed tone. "How could she friend-zone you!? You're a huge catch!" Marco smiled at his best friends attempt to cheer him up. "There's gotta be something wrong with that girl..." She said as she looked at the ceiling with wonder. "Well I'll cheer you up. I mean you helped me feel better after the whole Oskar incident"

Star didn't really look back on that memory with fondness, She was about 17 in her Junior year of High school when she finally decided to ask out her crush. To put it simply, it didn't go well...

FLASHBACK

 _Star walked with Marco excitedly, expecting her dream to be in a relationship with Oskar to become a reality. She had been after him for 3 years and finally mustered the courage to ask him out. Marco stood by for moral support but had a bad feeling. "Star, maybe you should lower your hopes just a little?"_

 _"NOPE!" Star squealed excitedly "I know that me and Oskar will end up together, I mean in movies this tends to happen so I'm sorry, I will not lower my hopes." Marco sighed, Star had been on Earth for 3 years and Marco still can't get her to understand that movies don't always translate to reality well._

 _They approached the school, Star jumping up and down, giddy, as She approached Oskar sitting on his car, with the SAME keytar playing it just as horribly as ever. Star slowly approached, nervousness clear on her face. "Heeeeeeey... Oskar?"_

 _The teen looked up at Star. "What is it?" The teen said annoyed. "I'm kinda busy" he said gesturing to his keytar. "So make it quick._

 _Star gulped, "Would you like to see a movie with me sometime!?" Star almost squeaked as she said it as fast as she could._

 _Oskar looked and shook his head. "No way, you are waaaay to weird." Oskar said as he got back to playing._

 _"Oh no..." Marco said with a worried look on his face. All emotion left Star's face as Oskar's words echoed in her head. 'WAAAY TOO WEIRD...' Star felt tears form in her eyes. But before she could break down, she ran._

 _Marco glared daggers at the teen. "What?" Oskar said as if nothing happened._

 _Marco growled at him. "You untalented, selfish prick!" Marco turned and dashed to Star. After a few minutes of looking Marco found Star sitting on the curb, practically bawling._

 _Marco sat by his depressed friend. "Star?" Star surprised him by quickly wrapping her arms around him._

 _"Marco...?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Am I too weird?"_

 _Marco smiled. "Star, of course you're too weird. But that's what makes you such an amazing and fun person. People like Oskar and just too stupid to realize that weird is fun." Marco broke the hug and looked at Star with comforting eyes, as he reached out to rough up the top of her hair._

 _Star lightly grinned. She couldn't have a better friend than Marco, he was so caring and always was there for her, as she was for him. "Come on lets have some fun to cheer you up."_

 _"Dimension hopping?" Star asked._

 _Dimension hopping." Marco nodded_

 _Star grinned widely as she pulled out her Inter-Dimensional Scissors and cut open a portal. They joined hands and jumped in, laughing._

FLASHBACK OVER (That was a long one huh?)

It still took Star about a week or two to get COMPLETELY over Oskar, but when it was over she was fully happy. Star smiled. "Marco if it makes you feel any better, if I were Jackie, I would have never friend-zoned you. I would be lucky to end up with someone like you." Marco smiled feeling way better, thanks to Star, "Come on Marco! It's a party! Lets have fun!" Star shouted excitedly as she chugged the rest of her beer and grabbed Marco by the wrist and pulled him to the crowd of teens.

Star and Marco danced well into the night. Having fun and drinking more and more drinks, slowly getting more and more wasted. The party drew to it's close at around 4 A.M. Marco and Star, pretty intoxicated at this point, walked back to their house. "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Star shouted.

"Yeah! Maybe we should *hic keep it down, my parents may be heavy sleepers but that can't means we can't shout like crazy." Marco slurred.

"True.." Star said giggling.

They went to Stars room. Star plopped on bed while Marco lay flat on the floor. "Tonight was craaazzzy..." Star slurred.

"Thank you Star... *hic" Marco started, his drunken mind struggling to find the propper words, but managed to do pretty well for someone so drunk. "Thank you for helping me feel better..."

Star rolled off her bed and got close to Marco, hugging him, "N-no problem Marco..." She said. "Hey Marco, C-can I tell you something..."

"What is it?" Marco asked.

"Jackie may not like you like that... Buuuuuuuuuuut I know someone who does..." Star grinned not really thinking about what she's saying. "Guess..."

Marco couldn't really think. "I give up already Star..." Marco slurred. "I don't think I can think straight right now..."

Star giggled. She got close and whispered in his ear. "It's meeeeeeee..." Marco's eyes went wide...

"R-really!?" Marco said trying not to freak out. Star nodded. "In... what way..."

Star giggled drunkly. "This waaaay..." Star got close and pushed her lips against his. Marco was surprised but was to drunk to really stop it. Not to mention that he was enjoying where this was going. And in the primal state he was at the moment, he wasn't going to stop something that was bringing pleasure to him. He returned to kiss as it turned into a violent make out session. They rolled around, tounges wrestling with each other. They slowly began to undress each other.

This is where Part 1 ends... Take a wild guess what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco woke up in a haze. Ringing fresh in his head, stomach feeling like trash, extremely blurry memories of the night before. Marco let his vision clear then took a look of his surroundings, it wasn't his bedroom as he expected. "Why... Am I in Star's room...?" Marco rubbed his head as he looked around Star's room. Marco tried to find a reasonable explanation on how he could have ended up in Star's room. His head still was ringing, he looked down where he expected under the covers to see he wasn't wearing any clothes. "No... It can't-" Marco was cut off when he looked to his side. He felt his body go cold.

Star laid, passed out, by Marco naked. Marco thought the worse as fractured memories slowly returned to his mind of last night. Marco panicked and grabbed his clothes and bolted out of Star's room. Marco ran into his room and plopped on his bed.

Star slowly opened her eyes. She was met with a blur of her vision and a splitting headache. "Ugh... How much did we drink last night?" Star plopped back in her bed. "I remember the party... And the drinks... Me trying to cheer Marco up..." Something popped in her head. "Marco! He might remember what happened.." Star dressed and ran to the kitchen. Marco sat there his head down. "Hey Marco!"

Marco jolted his head up as soon as he made eye contact with Star he felt a blush of embarrassment creep across his face. He tried to hide it by putting his head back down. Star may be naive, but she isn't stupid, she saw the blush and approached. "Something wrong Marco? Your face is all red." She walks over and tries to touch his shoulder but he reacts by standing up and walking away.

"I'm fine Star just still a little hung over..." He said about to walk out. Star smiled.

"Oh Yeah! Crazy party right?" Star smiled but followed Marco. Marco still cringed at the memory of the party that led to that night. "If you want we can go Dimension Hopping later."

Marco plopped on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. "No Star, I'd rather just stay at home today." Star slightly frowned, she wasn't used to him being so distant.

"Weeeellllll..." Star jumped on the couch and ended up sitting on Marco's stomach. Marco's first reaction was blush roaring across his face. "We could sit here and watch a random movie.." Star said reaching for the remote.

Marco started to internally panic. He tried to shove her off. "Star get off me!" Marco said.

Star laughed. "But you do make a comfortable cushion" She said in a joking manner.

Marco shouted. "STAR! Get off me now!" Star stood up immediately, surprised by his tone.

"Jeez Marco I was just fooling around." Star let Marco get up then sat back down on the couch.

"I want to be alone today." Marco said as he walked upstairs. Star sat in confusion. His attitude, him being distant, him trying to avoid her. Star sat back on the couch and grabbed the remote. Star tried to think about last night to see if anything there caused it. To be fair, she couldn't remember much. She could remember Marco telling her how asking Jackie out went. Then after promising to help him feel better and a lot of drinks it goes black. Next thing she knows she's in her bed.

Star pulls out her phone and dials Janna's number. She was at the party, maybe she could figure it out.

Ring... Ring... _"Hello?"_

"Hey Janna! So listen you remember the party last night right?"

 _"Yeah! I also remember seeing you and Marco going crazy. Laughing, talking, lots of dancing and drinking. Why?"_ Janna chimed from the other end of the call.

Star stared at the ceiling. "Marco's acting really weird and I'm wondering if anything at the party happened. I was so drunk I couldn't remember a thing."

Janna took a moment to think. _"Nothing that I saw. I just remember you guys leaving together. What did you guys hook up or something?"_ Janna joked, holding back a chuckle.

A blush roared on Star's face "Don't be ridicules Janna! Me and Marco are best friends."

Janna laughed. _"Calm down I'm just joking around. But, yeah I didn't see anything strange."_

Star sighed. "Well thanks anyway... Bye."

 _"Bye."_

 **Click!**

Star tossed her phone aside. She then grunted, she will find out what happened at the party. And then maybe when they confront it together, Marco will stop acting strange.

End of Part 2


End file.
